


chaotic mistake alignment

by boycryptid



Series: cat emoticons [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, Humor, Identity Reveal, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Texting, obviously, shitposting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boycryptid/pseuds/boycryptid
Summary: pylon: I am going to unhinge my jaw and screech into the night.maribug: thats actually a better reaction than i was expectingnot goodbut better





	chaotic mistake alignment

**Author's Note:**

> listen... okay yeah i dont have an explanation
> 
> tell me if i should change the rating to T or not btw

**Tuesday 18:35 PM**

**maribug:** okay so you know how i invited alya and nino over before the akuma

**kitkat: **yeah?

**maribug: **they saw me detransform when i came back because i forgot they were in my room

**kitkat: **ruh roh (in scooby doo voice)

**maribug: **you… cant just type scooby doo voice

**kitkat: **woops (in scooby doo voice)

**maribug: **anyways i had to explain it to them

and i should probably let you know that

theyre rena rouge and carapace

**kitkat: **oh that makes SO MUCH sense

wait

but they were at that battle too? how did they see you detransform?

**maribug: **they both used their signature moves before us remember

they had to leave sooner

**kitkat: **oooohhh okay gotcha

are they upset?

**maribug: **alya? shes been switching between every emotion for the past 5 minutes

and you know nino

he gave me a fistbump and said “niiiiiiice”

both of them just left though

**kitkat: **lmao

did you tell them about me?

**maribug: **how conceited of you

**kitkat: **=(｡•́ w •̀｡)=

**maribug: **i didnt

i figured itd be kinda funny if i added us all to a groupchat and had them figure out that way

**kitkat: **omg

yes do it

but please give urself the maribug nickname again its rly cute

**maribug: **if it makes you happy kitty

**kitkat: **mreow (*¯ ³¯*)♡

* * *

**Tuesday 19:09 PM**

** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng has added [ Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe ] to the group chat._ **

** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s nickname has been changed to maribug_ **

** _Alya Césaire’s nickname has been changed to rena rouge_ **

** _Nino Lahiffe’s nickname has been changed to carapace_ **

**maribug: **listen

the nicknames are lowercase for the

~ aesthetics ~

**rena rouge: **Oh, so you get the cute nickname and I get my full legal superhero name?

**maribug: **i mean

you can change it if you want???

**carapace: **i’m happy with mine for now lol

** _carapace’s nickname has been changed to teetles_ **

**teetles: **what the hell

** _rena rouge’s nickname has been changed to tigerlily_ **

**tigerlily: **I liked the codename.

**teetles: **oh no you don’t! if i dont get a good nickname then neither do you!

** _tigerlily’s nickname has been changed to pylon_   
  
**

**teetles: **since you out here lookin’ like a whole ass traffic cone

**pylon: **…

**pylon: **Alright, Tutant Meenage Neetle Teetles.

**teetles: **IS THAT WHAT THATS FROM?

**Adrien Agreste: **what

what did i log in to

**pylon: **Wait, why are you in here?

**maribug: **hahahaha yeah so funny story

**Adrien Agreste: **i feel so out of place with my name now

bugaboo why didnt you change mine too? (^=˃ᆺ˂)

**maribug: **because you hate when i change it for you?

and because you used to change it every five minutes until we settled on the one in the other chat?

**Adrien Agreste: **you bring up good points

i do like the other nickname

very sweet

*badum tssss*

** _Adrien Agreste’s nickname has been changed to kitkat_ **

**kitkat: **ଲ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)ଲ

**maribug: **i am do not like that man

i do not trust that man

who is he where did he come from

**kitkat: **my heart

**pylon:** WAIT WHAT

**teetles: **oh THATS why you disappear every three seconds

i just thought you had some kind of bladder problem you were embarassed about

**kitkat: **i despise that

hi alya

please turn off your auto correct so you match the aesthetic of the chat (noir)

**maribug: **please stop making that pun

**kitkat: **no

**pylon: **I am going to unhinge my jaw and screech into the night.

**maribug: **thats actually a better reaction than i was expecting

not good

but better

**pylon: **GIRL YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL IM JUST EMBARASSED INSTEAD OF MAD

**maribug: **wait why are you embarassed

**pylon: **You sat and listened to me rant about how Ladybug was my bisexual awakening.

For MONTHS.

And not ONCE did you tell me, “Hey, that’s actually me!”

**maribug: **it was flattering!!! i liked the compliments

also im aware of how form fitting the suit is so…

**pylon: **YOU BETA READ MY LADYNOIR FANFICTIONS!

**maribug: **they were susprisingly in character

except for chat noir

you write him more suave than he actually is

**kitkat: **HEY

wait alya you wrote ladynoir fanfics

**pylon: **I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.

**kitkat: **…

are you… LadyQueen17…

**pylon: **HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?????????

**kitkat: **your 90k slowburn is the most popular ladynoir fic on the ladynoir forums

not… that… i’ve read it… or any of your… 32 fics...

**maribug: **chaton do not say another word

**kitkat: **gladly

**pylon: **I am so upset right now.

Wait, autocorrect, sorry.

i am so upset right now

**kitkat: **ONE OF US

**maribug: **CHATON.

**kitkat: **woops (in scooby doo voice)

**pylon: **...what

**maribug: **i-

i am so tired

this chat was a mistake

everyone here is too chaotic

except you nino… i see you chillin there… you keep doing you...

**teetles: **ayyy

im just happy to be here fam

wayzz is having fun reading the messages

**kitkat:** oh plagg is having a BALL

**teetles: **(of yarn)

**kitkat: **YES

**maribug: **oh god no

**pylon: **oh god no

**kitkat: **jeez guys you can call me by my name yknow

dont have to put me on a pedestal

**maribug: **alya this is what ive been dealing with for the past two years

**pylon: **i am no longer upset

i am now just… so sorry you had to go through this

**maribug: **thank you

i struggle everyday

**kitkat: **you love me

you’ve had a crush on me since you met me

**maribug: **unfortunately

**teetles: **harsh

**maribug: **nino pal i love u but your girlfriend had a girlfriend

**pylon: **ive never had a girlfriend?

**teetles: **i have become best friends with the wonderful staff over at the “Lost my Lover to Ladybug” hotline

the LLL for short if you will

**pylon: **i will not thank you very much

**maribug: **i cant believe ive been a homewrecker this whole time

**pylon: **oh my god

**maribug: **alya how could we have been having an affair without me knowing

**pylon: **how about we both leave the boys and elope together

we’ll run away and adopt a dog as our child

**maribug: **im liking the sound of this

**kitkat: **IM NOT

**maribug: **goodbye chaton

but i like one (1) girl now and she is a fox

wild and free

you are a cat

stinky and stuck in alleyways

**kitkat: **...im stinky?

**maribug: **stinky boy

**kitkat: **nooo!!! not stinky boy!!!!

alya told me i was Baby last week

**pylon: **i will actually stand by that

adrien has big baby energy

**kitkat: **thank you

pls dont take my wife

**teetles: **but bro this is the perfect opportunity for us to get bromarried

our bromance

**kitkat: **bro

**teetles: **bro

**kitkat: **bro?

**teetles: **bro.

**kitkat: **maybe bro can be our always

**teetles: **bro that was deep

**kitkat: **bro

**teetles: **bro

**maribug: **i take it back nino

you are also a chaotic mistake

**teetles: **i’ll accept it

i ain’t mad

**kitkat: **mari is neutral good

alya is chaotic neutral

nino is lawful good

**maribug: **you are chaotic evil

**kitkat: ** [ damn, it hurts right here in my meow meow ](https://pics.me.me/thumb_damn-it-hurts-right-here-in-my-meow-meow-meow-58138605.png)

**maribug: **stop

**Author's Note:**

> damn it hurts right here in my meow meow is the funniest god damn cat meme ive ever seen and if i didnt include it i think i wouldve died


End file.
